


Shiro Baby

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a cute soft Christmas fic, just soft fluff, that's all it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: The music starts and everyone seems to freeze, eyes turning to stare at Lance who nervously steps forward, licking his lips.“Shiro Baby, Just slip a bayard under the tree for me.I've been an awful good boy.Shiro baby, so hurry through a wormhole tonight.”Shiro's eyes widen, turning to stare at Lance in confusion as Lance continues.





	Shiro Baby

Lance takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly through his mouth as he looks around the room. It's filled with his loved ones, fellow paladins, his own family, their families, even Coran and Allura are here wearing antler headbands and excitedly exclaiming how similar this holiday is to their own Altean holidays. 

He had a plan, everyone knew about it. Well, everyone except Shiro. Sweet, perfect Shiro with his sweet, perfect smile. Lance's eyes settled on Shiro, smiling brightly with Lance's niece and nephew dangling off his arm. 

_God, what a man._

Lance smiles, his heart missing a beat as he watches Shiro with his family. Lance still doesn’t understand how he got such a perfect man. With his perfect smile and his perfect kisses, and the perfect way he used his- _Nope! Can’t go there right now I have important things to do._

The music starts and everyone seems to freeze, eyes turning to stare at Lance who nervously steps forward, licking his lips. 

“Shiro Baby, Just slip a bayard under the tree for me.  
I've been an awful good boy.  
Shiro baby, so hurry through a wormhole tonight.”

Shiro's eyes widen, turning to stare at Lance in confusion as Lance continues.

“Shiro baby, a 10,000 year old lion too, bright blue.   
I'll wait up for you dear.  
Shiro baby, so hurry through a wormhole tonight.  
Think of all the fun I’ve missed.  
Think of all the aliens that i haven’t kissed.” 

Lance moves over to Allura, making kissy faces at her and she shoves him away. The whole room erupts in laughter as he feigns heartbreak and continues. 

“Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check off my Christmas list.  
Shiro baby, i want a yupper and really that's not a lot.  
I've been an angel all year.  
So Shiro baby, just hurry through a wormhole tonight.”

“Papa, what's a yupper?” 

“Shhh Sil, your uncle Lance is humiliating his boyfriend right now.” Lance turns a glare to his brother who grins and waves for him to continue. Turning to Shiro Lance moves forward through the crowd, he can see the bright red blush over taking his boyfriend's face. 

“Shiro baby, one thing I really do need, the deed.  
To a castle of mine.  
Shiro baby, just hurry through a wormhole tonight.  
Shiro cutie, fill my stocking with battle droids, and fuck it something else rhyming is hard.  
Fuck what do I even say here?”

Laughter reaches his ears as Lance sighs, running a hand through his hair. 

_Not stopping now._

“Shiro cutie, and hurry through a wormhole tonight.  
Come and trim my Christmas tree, with some decorations bought at Terra, please.  
I really do believe in you, lets see if you believe in me.  
Shiro baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. And I don't mean on the phone.”

Finally reaching Shiro, Lance gives a nervous smile before pulling the black box out of his pocket, holding it out in front of him before dropping to his knee and opening it to reveal a simple white gold band. 

“So shiro baby.  
Will you say you’ll marry me tonight?”

Shiro's eyes widen, his jaw dropping as the moment dawns on him. He holds a hand up to his mouth, but it quickly drops down revealing a huge grin. Before Lance can blink he's being yanked forward, crushed against Shiro's hard chest. 

“Is that a yes?” his voice comes out strained from lack of air flow due to Shiro’s crushing hug. 

“Lance I couldn’t ask for a better present than the chance to tell everyone that they _really_ have no chance with you anymore because you're mine.” Shiro pulls back, grinning down at Lance with an sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Nobody else is stupid enough to want him but you, Shiro.”

“SHUT IT MULLET!” Lance points an angry finger at Keith before turning back to Shiro. “So, will you marry me Shiro?”

“Yes, Lance. I'll marry you.” Shiro leans in, kissing Lance soundly, the cheers of their friends and family drowned out by their own excited heartbeats in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly rewrite for the old song.
> 
> Merry Christmas loves. 
> 
> Your comments and kudos fuel me. 
> 
> If you wanna see me reblog random voltron shit and shitposts you can find me on tumblr and pillowfort under SuccubustyKisses and twitter under SuccubustyKiss.


End file.
